


History Has Its Eyes on Dean ( And He Doesn’t Care )

by KD_M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hamiltonnatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD_M/pseuds/KD_M
Summary: A hamiltonnatural remix of History Has It’s Eyes on You
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, sorta
Kudos: 1





	History Has Its Eyes on Dean ( And He Doesn’t Care )

From the moment he was born, before that even really, Dean Winchester was marked for greatness. Greatness in the ultimate battle, the final battle, the Apocalypse. Dean was destined to save the world. 

The world was watching him, waiting on him, expecting greatness from him.

They had plans for him, plans that started the apocalypse, plans to kill the Devil. Plans that would leave him at the mercy of the archangel Michael, once described to him as “heaven’s most terrifying weapon”.

But Dean couldn’t give a shit that the world expected greatness from him. He literally could not care less. They could all fuck off and do whatever angels did when they weren’t actively starting an apocalypse. Preen their feathers or whatever, I don’t know. 

So if you ask Dean, why did he fulfill his destiny and save the world? 

He’s tell you it certainly wasn’t because heaven commanded it. Not because this otherworldly power's expectations of him. Not because of heaven’s insistence that it was his destiny. 

Because even though “it was prophesied” or whatever, it wasn’t the world or history watching him that made him who he was.

It was Cas watching him. It was Cas who believed in him. Cas who saved him. Cas who always came when he called. 

Cas. The angel who saved the righteous man who saved the world.

Cas’s eyes were on Dean, and to him, that made all the difference in the world.


End file.
